This is Fate
by LilMsLilli
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since they were 7, but then when Sakura was 13 she left for two years. but now shes back! Sasuke and Sakura then become unseparatable, but then come in fangirls, secret admirers and a blushing Sasuke!SasuSaku!


**Welcome to 'Fate'!**

**This is a highschoolfic which I thought about and decided to give it a go!**

**I find it annoying when you add the suffix so I normally don't add them in just in case your wondering!**

**Thank you, hope you enjoy this!**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two years ago…_

"_Sakura!" a voice called. The said girl turned her head to see, a 13 year old boy with onyx eyes and raven hair. His hair was naturally spiked up at the back. Sakura, who was also the same edge as the boy, had tears rolling down her face as she stopped from entering the car. "Sakura!" he called again, "I have something for you to remember me by!" He ran up to her and grabbed hold of her hand and place the item in her hands all wrapped up beautifully in a box. _

"_Sakura," he began, "Don't open this until you're at the end of this street." She looked up with questions written all over a face. "Just, don't forget about your best friend." He said gently. As soon as those words left his mouth he was enveloped into a hug. "How can I ever forget about you, Sasuke?" she said. "Don't worry because I'll be back in two years, try not to miss me that much." She smiled even though you could still see evidence she was crying only a couple of minutes ago. Sasuke returned the hug. "How can I ever forget about _you_, Sakura?" The hug only lasted about a couple more seconds but to them it felt like an eternity!_

"_Sakura honey, we better get going." Sakura's mum called from the car. They releases their hug and smiled at each other. Sasuke smirked, "see you around." Sakura could only manage a smile until, "you better." She jumped into the car and rolled down the window._

"_Don't forget about my gift." Sasuke spoke. "I'll miss you Sasuke, oh, and look under your bed. That's my gift for you!" Sakura said as the car began to drive away._

_When she reached the end of the street, Sakura opened Sasuke's gift and examined it. Not a few seconds later tears started to swell up and roll down her cheek. It was a necklace, to be more specific it was a locket. It was sliver and had a unique design on the front. When she opened inside it there was a picture in it. It was when they were 7, Sakura had a red ribbon in her shoulder length pink hair, that Sasuke had given her, and her emerald eyes sparkling. She had a big smile plastered on her face and was getting a piggy back of Sasuke. While Sasuke had a smile on his face, but was looking at Sakura, while Sakura was looking at the camera. On the opposite side of the picture was a message engraved by Sasuke. _

"-Sakura

-Don't ever forget about me and I will never ever forget about you.

-Love, Sasuke"

_When Sasuke returned home, he straight away sprinted into his room and looked under his bed.__ He found a CD cover. Puzzled, he took out the CD and placed it into his computer. When the CD started to play, he realized exactly what it was. This was one of the fondest memory he had of Sakura and him._

_Their mothers__ took them to the park and without them knowing, Sasuke's mum was taking pictures and Sakura's mum was recording everything on a video camera. So when Sakura sprained her ankle from climbing a tree, Sasuke rushed to go and help her and give a piggy back. _

_When their mums told them what they were doing all they could do was laugh. That was where Sasuke got his picture from. At the end of the little clip, Sakura had video herself. "Hey Sasuke, this CD shows that our friendship is a strong bond. I'm going to miss you heaps, and when I come back we will be together again and we're going spend everyday together!" Sasuke smiled. "Love you and miss you Sasuke." Sasuke could tell she was blushing. Then the CD ended…_

_2 years later _

It was early morning and the sun shone through the windows of Konoha. Sakura woke up and yawned. Then it suddenly hit her like cold water. "Cha! I'm back in Konoha! I get to see Sasuke again! Shit…I better get going I'm gonna be late for my first day of high school."

With that statement, Sakura left and had a shower brushed her teeth and visited her wardrobe. "What to wear…what to wear?" she mumbled. The she finally got her clothes already. She wore a light blue top, that had a 'V' line cutting and long sleeves. To accompany that she wore 3 quarter skinny jeans, and black boots, since it was autumn and it was getting pretty chilly. "I need something to go with it…I know…" she whispered. She opened up her jewellery box and found the necklace her best friend gave her 2 years ago. She smiled and put in on. Then rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast of the bench top and her bag, which was also on the bench top, on her way out.

When she was walking to school, she was so excited! Then when she finally got to school, she looked around. It was massive. She began to walk upstairs and then she went to find a place to sit down. They were many cherry blossom trees around. So she decided to sit under the biggest one. When she sat down she sighed. Then a couple of sluts come over to her. "Whoa check out her forehead, hows it going Billboard Brow?" said the leader, Mimi. She wore a black tank top with lines running through it like someone has cut it on purpose, herself. She wore a leather mini skirt, which was way too high for her or anyone. To finish it of she wore black high heels, talk about your typical slut. Sakura was once again going to be bullied because of her forehead. She was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke." his friend Neji called him. Neji wore a whight shirt whith jeans. "Hn. What?"

Sasuke wore a navy blue t-shirt and denim jeans. Neji turned his head to the direction of Sakura. "I think your fangirls are bullying some other girl again. By the looks of it she has pink hair." Neji had really good eyesight. It only took a second for Sasuke to remember who had pink hair and sprinted over to the cherryb lossom and the cherry blossom tree.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of Sakura. The fangirls squealed at the sight of him. "Hey Hottie," Mimi Squealed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, he turned around and faced Sakura. Sakura hasn't even looked up from the time the Mimi started teasing her. Her pink hair covered her face since it grew long up to about her mid-back. "Sakura," Sasuke called. The said girl turned her face up to the familiar voice, then her eyes widened. Sasuke held his hand in front of Sakura's face. "Sasuke?" she spoke softly. Sasuke smirked "We have to stop meeting each other like this sometime." All I can say is the Fangirls were fuming.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first attempt at a highschoolfic.**

**So please give me tips, ideas, and most importantly reviews!**

**See ya around**

**Lilz**


End file.
